A Sane Uchiha
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: I was always a little different from my Clan. They all toted that their Pride about our Clan being the best but none of them proved it like they should and grew to hate those that proved to be their better. I will prove myself to my Village, my Clan and even my Family that I don't have to give in to the Curse of Hatred to make my mark on this world. OC POV, I don't own Naruto.
1. Growing Up Uchiha Style

**Growing Up Uchiha Style**

"Kagari, Tou-san wants to see you." Itachi Uchiha, my elder brother, called up as I sat in a tree. My groan was matched by that of my best friend Rin Uzumaki, who was using my lap as a pillow at the moment.

"What does he want? If this is another attempt at controlling who my friends are he can bugger off. Kaa-san doesn't mind it so why the hell should he?" I demanded as Rin rolled of my lap and landed at the base of the tree. I followed being careful not to hit her and looked at an amused Itachi in annoyance.

"I better head home anyway since I have no doubt Naruto has been caught by now." Rin said as she pulled a leaf out of her blood red/blond tipped hair before waving goodbye and running off. "See you later Ka-kun."

"Later Rin-chan." I called back before looking at the smirk on Itachi's face. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just realised why Kaa-san doesn't mind you being friends with one of the Village Pariahs. Come now, Tou-san will be getting impatient if we take much longer." Itachi said making me blink at him in confusion before following him through the Village ignoring the mixture of arse-kissing and untrusting looks sent our way as the First and Third Born of the Head of the Uchiha.

"About time, you can leave Itachi." Fugaku said as we entered our Home to find him sitting in the kitchen. Itachi bowed to him and left as I moved to the kitchen to learn why he wanted to see me. "Follow me, it is time you had your chakra unlocked and learnt the Grand Fireball Jutsu. I trust you have been practicing Handseals in the mean time."

"Yes Tou-san, I practice them several hours a day." I said neglecting to mention that most of that was done with Rin where we would do half a seal each with both hands. It was difficult at first but it did great for our multitasking.

"Good, for me to unlock your coils I need you to sit in a meditational trance and once you've found your chakra I will inject some of mine into you. The combination will unleash your chakra and help you feel the flow." He said as he led me out to the Pond in our back garden often used by the Clan as they tried to become an adult of the Clan. I sat at the edge of the wooden dock and did as asked since it would benefit me. It didn't take me long to find it, I had been waiting for this since he unlocked Sasuke's, and let out a gasp when I felt him kick start the flow of chakra.

"Whoa, this feels awesome." I said with wide eyes at the feeling of chakra before I forcibly shut it down knowing the dangers of chakra exhaustion.

"You reined it in yourself, that's good. The Handseals are Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse then Tiger. Build up the chakra in your lungs and breathe it out after you're finished with the seals. Until you learn more control I suggest using your fingers to direct it. I would rather you didn't teach this to the Female Uzumaki but I know you will so I will have a Clan Member watch over your training sessions." I stumbled a little and blushed at getting caught but I didn't deny the claims. "For now try the Jutsu."

ASU

"So why are you still training in that Jutsu?" Shisui Uchiha, my escort and training overseer, asked curiously as I ran through the Handseals yet again and expelled a small Fireball.

"You mean aside from the fact that it's a pitiful version of the Jutsu? The more I use it the better I am with it and hopefully I can get rid of all the handseals. I mean seriously, I spend at least four seconds on handseals and I doubt anyone is going to wait that long before punching me in the face." I said between pants knowing I better not try for another Fireball yet.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto would. How do you make this look so easy?" Rin asked going through the handseals and barely getting a flame.

"My guess is that you aren't Fire natured like most Uchiha are, hell I doubt Sasuke is considering the difficulty he's having is almost as bad as you are having." Shisui said rummaging through his pouch for something. I deadpanned as he brought out five pieces of thicker than normal paper. "These are chakra papers. If you channel your chakra into them like so…" He took a piece in his left hand and it burst into flames. "…it shows you your Nature. Unlike what people say everyone can use all five but to different degrees so I want you both to find your two most proficient Natures."

"And how do we do that if channelling chakra only does the most attuned Nature?" I asked sarcastically as I took two pieces and used one getting a burning paper like he did. A quick glance to Rin showed she had a wet piece of paper which explained why she had such trouble.

"Just think of holding your Fire/Water back as you channel chakra and it should get you your second Nature." I shrugged and did as he suggested and blinked as the second paper crinkled while Rin's split in half.

"Huh, you two could be the most annoying of enemies or the greatest team." Shisui said confusing us before grabbing a stick and drawing the Kanji for all five Natures in the dirt. "Each nature feeds another or snuffs another out. Rin's Water counters your Fire and her Wind counters your Lightning. However, Wind can feed Fire and I don't think I need to tell you what happens if something wet is struck with lightning."

"Awesome!" Rin said as she shared a toothy grin with me before turning bright red and looking away much to my confusion.

"However, there is something I need to teach you before you enter the Academy in a few days. Something all Shinobi and Kunoichi need to know before they embark on the hard path and while Itachi doesn't want me to teach you this I believe you both really need to know." Shisui said solemnly but I could see that he was trying not to laugh.

"Well if you think we need to know then just tell us." Rin said making me groan inwardly as she hated things being kept from her. For some reason she believed that what you didn't know _could_ hurt you which I reluctantly agreed with. The problem was I knew we would regret listening to Shisui but there was no way I was going to let Rin go through this alone.

ASU

"What did you do to my Sister?!" Naruto screeched at me as we stood outside of the Academy. I ignored the fact that everyone turned to look at us while I looked away from him as I remembered Shisui's 'lesson'. He took us to a Brothel and had the workers give us the 'Kunai and Sheath' talk with them using there own bodies to punctuate the lesson. I could barely look at Rin afterwards because every time I did my eyes were drawn to her body which, according to the workers, was growing nicely.

"It wasn't anything I did, Naruto. She didn't get hurt just incredibly embarrassed." I said forcing myself to turn back to him and noticing he wasn't impressed with my reasoning.

"I can attest to that Uzumaki-kun, Shisui is going to be in big trouble for that stunt when he shows up." Mikoto said with something I didn't recognise in her eyes as she looked at him. Naruto reluctantly accepted her word as he had never liked the fact that I was his Sister's best friend. I put it down to the fact that he didn't get the full attention of the one that had been through thick and thin with him rather than any true dislike of me.

"Where's Itachi, Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked clearly not interested in the drama Naruto was making. I rolled my eyes at my elder twin wondering why he followed our elder brother like a lost puppy whenever he was around. I idolised the teen but there was no way I could match or surpass him if I was walking in his footsteps like Sasuke was want to do.

"He took a late mission yesterday from the Hokage. He'll make it up to you when he comes back." Mikoto said but I could tell she wasn't happy with the Hokage or Itachi, in fact not many of the Clan was happy these days. "If you want I could teach you some shuriken moves, along with Kagari, Rin and possibly Naruto." I didn't mind the fact that this was the first of me learning about this as I was always happy to learn from her.

"I want Itachi to teach me." Sasuke whined making Naruto's look of wonder at being included turn to sheer disbelief and a little anger.

"Oh, you're such a baby. At least that means more learning for us. Do you want to join, Naruto?" Rin said having come over to calm Naruto down. He nodded shyly making me blink at him in confusion before shrugging. He was going to join our training which would make Rin happy and he wouldn't be making trouble for me. It was a win-win situation.

ASU

"Kagari-kun, can you explain to me why you crippled one of your Chunin Sensei before setting the other on fire." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, asked tiredly as he rubbed his forehead while I looked entirely unrepentant despite Mikoto giving me a disapproving look.

"I don't know about you but when someone calls my best friend a demon whore and gives her detention for things others did before sending her out of class when something important is to be taught. I didn't like this so I complained to the Headmaster and got laughed out of his office. Naturally that meant I had to deal with it myself since Rin didn't want to get kicked out of the Academy for 'starting trouble'." I said sarcastically showing what I thought of the idiot's lack of intelligence.

"Do you have proof of any of this?" He asked looking very angry making me snort.

"Just ask anyone from the class and then ask Rin and Naruto. Hell, get a Yamanaka and rummage through my head if you have to." I said annoyed because how could I have proof and who would believe a six year old over an adult?

"Why didn't you come to me?" Mikoto asked with an angry look towards the Academy.

"While you would have believed me initially they would have done everything they could to make me out to be a liar and people tend to believe adults over kids." I said with a shrug making her sigh through her nose. Before more could be said the door slammed open revealing a very panicked Rin.

"Please don't punish Ka-kun for looking out for me!" She pleaded at a volume only matched by Naruto proving that they were related. "Those Sensei at the Academy kept on picking on me and Naruto and the Headmaster wouldn't do anything. Ka-kun has a slight temper." The last part was whispered but we all heard it making the adults chuckle.

"I must punish him otherwise it wouldn't be fair, he did attack people." Hiruzen said making her deflate before he turned to me. "Your punishment is to take Anger Management Sessions with Inoichi Yamanaka and for you to tutor Rin and Naruto, if they want you to, all through the Academy." I nodded knowing it was best not to protest the 'punishment'.

ASU

I frowned as I entered the Uchiha Estate after a tutoring session with Rin, Naruto threw a water balloon in my face when I asked about tutoring him, clearly noticing the odd sound, or rather the fact that there was no sound despite the fact that several shops were still open around this time. I took out two kunai and held them in each hand knowing that something was very wrong. My eyes widened as I looked around the first corner to see a street filled with dead Uchiha. My shock wasn't enough to keep me from sensing and avoiding an attack from behind.

"I'm surprised you managed to sense that." The figure standing there said as I turned to face him. My eyes widened with horror to see a blood soaked Itachi standing there with an odd Sharingan clear in his eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was responsible for the dead lying around.

"I always took my training seriously. Why did you do this?" I asked ignoring the itching in my eyes as I glared at my brother in order to focus on him.

"I wanted to test my strength." He said simply as if the sky was blue making me deadpan at him since there was easier, better and more humane ways of doing that without massacring your own Clan.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" I asked making him stare at me before sighing.

"Sasuke did but then again you've always been more attentive than he is. What do you know of the Clan's recent actions?" He asked making me blink at him for a moment.

"They're trying to make us have more say in the Village and have been pushing you to earn a reputation on par with the Fourth so you can be Hokage." I said slowly wondering why he was asking.

"They were planning something more but if you knew you would be in danger, Tsukuyomi." With that the world went black.


	2. Massacre Aftermath

**Massacre Aftermath**

I groaned as I woke up to annoying and insistent beeping while wondering what the hell Itachi had done to me. I blinked my eyes open, and made sure to stop the chakra flow that was going into them for some reason, to see a white ceiling above me.

"It is good to see you awake." Hiruzen said from a chair beside the hospital bed I was in. The oddest thing was the fact that I had a familiar weight on my right arm, which after a quick glance was shown to be a sleeping Rin. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like throwing something at that beeping and have a slight headache. How much of the Clan survived?" I asked knowing that Itachi would be thorough and would only allow those he wanted to live. I sighed when I saw his downcast look. I had suspected it but now it was official.

"Only you and Sasuke were left alive and no one knows why." I wanted to call him on his bullshit but Rin moved before stretching a little as her eyes fluttered open. I blinked as she stared at me for a moment before she lunged at me almost carrying us over the edge of the bed.

"You're okay!" She shouted in relief making me wince at the volume and the fact her mouth was right next to my ear.

"Aside from a headache and sore ears, I am." I said honestly, lying never worked with Rin. I had no idea how she did it but I didn't want to have a pinched ear again. "Once I'm out of here I need to up my training. I'll be an easy target without the Clan to back me up and I don't have the protection of being Heir like Sasuke." Itachi quite clearly disqualified himself from taking the Title as Head and Sasuke wasn't old enough to be Head so he was Heir until he became a Shinobi.

"The Clan issues will be dealt with by Hiashi Hyuga until Sasuke is ready for them himself." I winced at the reaction Sasuke was going to have when he heard that as it wasn't any secret that there was a big rivalry between the two Dojutsu Clans. It didn't help that Sasuke was slowly falling into the 'Uchiha are the best and unequalled' mindset most of our Clan had. "You shall both be emancipated minors so no one gets any ideas about stealing your inheritance."

"I can live with that but for some reason I don't think Sasuke is going to be happy. How is he?" I may not like many of the things he did but he was my brother.

"He's still unconscious and was found near your parents." Hiruzen said with a small wince as Rin tightened her hug. I might not have got along with Fugaku much but I did still love him and I had been the closest to Mikoto.

ASU

"Uh, you might not want to go in there." A Nurse said as I was about to enter Sasuke's room now he was awake. I frowned and turned to her silently asking for a reason. "Ever since he's woken up he's been nasty and almost attacked the Doctors a few times only to be stopped by his ANBU guard." My frown deepened as that was not how he was to act, blaming everything on the fact he was orphaned by his elder brother was not a good thing to do.

"It seems he needs to be set straight. ANBU, please don't interfere unless it gets out of hand." I said knowing the silent watchers would hear me as I walked in. Sure enough, as soon as I walked in I grabbed the tray aimed at my head. "Nice to see you too, Sasuke."

"I wish to be alone or have you come to finish what _he_ started." Sasuke spat out as I dropped the tray and gave him an unimpressed look.

"As if I would give him the satisfaction." I said taking a seat as he glared at me. "What's this I hear about you acting like a brat to the Doctors?" I was not happy at the sneer he plastered on his face.

"They aren't fit to attend an Uchiha. I'll wait till one of our own gets here." I rolled my eyes and hoped that it was only because of the trauma he was being so stupid.

"Itachi wiped out everyone, Sasuke, leaving only me…you…and him." I reeled back from the harsh glare he sent my way. Sasuke had always displayed his emotions clearly whether happy, disappointed or annoyed but I had never seen such animalistic rage on his face before.

"Don't you _dare,_ mention _him_ around me Kagari!" He snarled as I recovered and met his glare with my own despite clearly not being as angry as him.

"Or _what_ Sasuke? You can pretend he's a monster that came out of nowhere to ruin your life but reality doesn't care for your delusions. Itachi, the elder brother we both looked up to, slaughtered our entire Clan including our parents!" I was prepared when he snarled and launched himself at me. When it came to Taijutsu we had always been equal despite my extra strength and his extra speed but now, in his unthinking rage, I easily got the better of him and slammed him into the chair I was sitting in face first.

"I'll kill you!" He snarled as he fought to be free from me. I felt something die inside as I glared at the last of my family as he basically disowned me as family.

"You can try but you will never succeed. It is clear that you don't have any true strength. I wish I could tear you from the path you're on but you will never accept that and I weep for today I lost both of my brothers to the monsters inside them." I said and wasn't surprised when a Doctor came in and injected him with a sedative. Our eyes never left as he slowly succumbed to sleep.

"He doesn't mean anything he said. The events have twisted his mind and disturbed his equilibrium. In a few months of therapy he will recover from this." The Doctor said making me sigh and shake my head.

"If it was anyone else I would believe you Doctor, but he's an Uchiha. Once negative emotions grab a hold of us they never ever let go. Quite frankly I'm surprised I'm not acting like he is and that scares me much more than Itachi at the moment." I said before walking out ignoring the tears trailing down my face. I allowed the chakra flow trying to get to my eyes to get there as I looked in my reflection in the window only to see two commas in each eye.

ASU

"Thanks for this." I said to Naruto as I carried a box of my things into my new apartment across from his and Rin's. To say tension was high between me and Sasuke was a gross understatement. I moved out of the compound to keep him from pushing his luck and Naruto had used his lunch with the Hokage to get me this apartment.

"Don't mention it. You've helped make Rin happy so this makes us even." Naruto said following me with another box. "It isn't much but you spend most of your time elsewhere so that shouldn't matter too much."

"I'm glad you two are finally getting along." Rin said throwing an arm around each of our shoulders with a laugh making me roll my eyes. "What I want to know is why you brought so many scrolls."

"They're something Kaa-san wanted me to have but didn't get around to giving me." I said not letting them know that it was a copy of every scroll in the Uchiha Archive. Mikoto hadn't wanted me to be banned from learning because of any fall outs I had with my brothers and it was always good to have a backup in place. They both cringed at the faux pas before looking sad at the death of the woman that kept her word to them before her death.

"Excuse me Uchiha-kun." A voice called from the hall making us turn to see the Apartment Manager standing there. He was an old retired Shinobi and one of the few that treated others as they treated him. "I was wondering if you were going for the yearly, monthly or weekly payment plan."

"I will take the yearly one and I'll take the charge for doing my own security inside." It would keep him from being blamed if things went wrong. He nodded and sent a look towards a scroll I hadn't put there. I nodded slightly as he left only for the Hokage to appear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something very important to speak with Kagari-kun about." Hiruzen said ushering the Uzumaki twins out of the apartment. I sighed and gestured to a free seat while sitting in another. "As you have noticed several people are concerned about young Sasuke-kun's behaviour since waking up. Due to political reasons we can't act harshly with him. However, we can put in backup plans."

"Which I'm going to guess is me." I said with some annoyance clear in my tone as he nodded tiredly.

"You are Plan B and it is rather preferable to Plan C. Your Clan is much too important to the village to let die which is why we need to ensure that it lives on beyond you and Sasuke-kun. Plan A is for Sasuke-kun to revive the Clan, Plan B is for you to do it in his place with 'help' and Plan C is to do it through artificial insemination from samples taken from ANBU Uchiha for times like this. If Sasuke-kun's attitude doesn't change then more and more people will push for Plan B."

"This is a warning and a partial order to prepare for Plan B." I said not happy in the least. The Hokage wasn't supposed to interfere in Clan Matters and the fact that others thought it was okay to do so really pissed me off. "Give me some time, please."

"For what it's worth I am sorry." He said as he left. I rubbed my face wondering when I would stop feeling the consequences of Itachi's actions.

ASU

"Well that was easy." I said rolling my shoulders as I walked out of the Academy having finally graduated after four years of being stuck in a classroom with the person that hated me most in the world. Sasuke had gotten even more hostile especially as he was defeated every time we fought due to his anger. It didn't help that the villagers tried to suck up to us both in order to increase their stance in the village. Of course the shinobi didn't treat us any different earning my thanks since the arse kissing got old quickly.

"While that's true Naruto didn't study with us much and I haven't seen him since his turn." Rin said looking around for her twin ignoring the lustful looks sent her way. It didn't help she was wearing a navy blue sleeveless leotard zipped down to below her breasts and dark red chaps with a dark red choker around her neck, none of which did anything to hide her figure which made most females jealous. I sighed knowing that my plans of finally asking her out were scuppered and it was best to find Naruto before someone took advantage of his sorrow, if the look on Iruka's face was to go by.

"Iruka-sensei, do you have any idea where Naruto went off to?" I asked the only Sensei I respected at the Academy. He frowned and looked at the swing Naruto and Rin frequented as children before turning back to me.

"Last I saw he was speaking to Mizuki at the swing. He was pretty down at failing but I couldn't use his written scores to balance the lack of Clone Jutsu like I did with Rin. I'll keep an eye out for him and send him to Ichiraku if I do see him." Iruka said before walking off slightly distracted as I shared a dark look with Rin. It was no secret that Mizuki hated the Uzumaki twins so why would he 'comfort' him like it was clear Iruka thought.

"One moment if you would, Kagari-kun." The voice of the Hokage called out making me groan in annoyance. "I won't take much of your time and I'm sure Naruto will be fine. Have you given thought to what you will do about what we discussed recently?" I sighed as Rin looked between us completely confused.

"I burned them but I have no idea on how to stop it without rushing which I refuse to do." I said getting an understanding nod from the man.

"I will do my best to keep you from being forced into it but unless you make some progress then they will be able to take it up to the Daimyo Court which is very unforgiving, especially to the Uchiha." I grimaced knowing _why_ that was and I couldn't blame the Court as the Uchiha that caused the disturbance was clearly in the wrong and deserved to be executed.

"Excuse me but what are you walking about? If someone is forcing my friend to do something then I want to help." Rin said folding her arms under her breasts and glaring at the two of us.

"The Uchiha are a founding Clan that no one wants to fade into extinction and it is clear that Sasuke-kun is not taking his part in repopulating the Clan seriously thanks to his obsession with revenge. So people have been sending Marriage Contracts to Kagari-kun as they see it is only a matter of time before he becomes Clan Head over Sasuke." Hiruzen said ignoring the look of growing horror as I could see the rage building on Rin's face. I gulped in no small amount of fear as she grabbed me by my black sleeveless blazer, complete with Uchiha Fan on the back. I also wore black cut off ANBU trousers held in place by my pouch straps and a pair of armoured fingerless gloves that stopped just short of my elbows.

"And just when were you planning on telling me this?" She hissed in my face making me wince.

"Never?" I said questioningly maker her even angrier as the coward of a Hokage ran for the hills. "I have my eye on a girl I like and I hoped that by asking her out it would be a moot point. If this got around I would be hounded as much as Sasuke is by Fangirls and anyone I tried to genuinely start a relationship with would always wonder if I was just using them to get people off my back."

"And would this girl pass _my_ standards? Everyone knows that the Best Friend has to get along with the girlfriend." She said in a too sweet tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"That really depends on how much you like yourself since the girl is you." I admitted quietly making her blink at me several times. I was about to apologise when she kissed me deeply which I returned once I got over my shock.

"Well we better go find my brother before he brings the village to its knees." Rin said after letting me go and walking away with a smug look on her face and a sway in her hips that did nothing to calm me down.


	3. Truth

**Truth**

"Calm down Rin or you won't be in a fit enough state to help Naruto out of the trouble he's in." I scolded my new girlfriend gently as we hopped through the trees as the sun went over the horizon. We had been searching high and low all day for Naruto and it was clear that something was wrong.

"I know but I can't help it. Except for you he's the only one in the village that's been through good and bad times with me. He's never gone this long without checking in with me and I really don't like it." Rin said as her eyes searched for anything that could lead us to him.

"…you and your sister ARE THE KYUBI!" Mizuki shouted from nearby making me frown and put on a burst of speed to see Mizuki throw a Large Shuriken at Naruto. I wasted no time in channelling chakra into my eyes and diverting the shuriken with a couple of kunai keeping it from hitting Iruka who had jumped in front of Naruto. I then watched as Rin slammed a kick into Mizuki's face hard enough to send him into a tree.

"LEAVE NARUTO ALONE!" Rin shouted in anger before slamming into Naruto with a hug. Before Mizuki could get up I closed the distance and placed him in a Nightmare Genjutsu. I ignored his screams as I took some ninja wire out of my pouch and used it to tie him up. "Where have you been all day?! Ka-kun and I have been searching everywhere for you!"

"I'm sorry, Mizuki said there was a make up test that I had to do alone and then I would be put on a Team with you both. All I had to do was steal this scroll…" Naruto said holding up the scroll. "…and then learn a Jutsu from it. I learnt the first Jutsu on the scroll, Shadow Clones." We stared in shock as the area was filled with several hundred Naruto Clones.

"The Chakra requirements are through the roof." I said dragging Mizuki over to Iruka and trying not to imagine a plane filled with Rin Clones, I failed miserably.

"So many Clones…and your eyes." Iruka said looking between me and Naruto in shock before I stopped channelling chakra into my eyes.

"I'd rather you didn't tell anyone Iruka-sensei. I get enough people hounding me as it is merely because I have the potential for the Sharingan. If they learn that I have it then I will never get peace." I requested getting him to nod before I felt the Hokage appear in the clearing. I turned and saw him getting glared at by both Uzumaki. He sighed and gestured from ANBU to take Mizuki away.

ASU

"…unfortunately the Villagers, in their grief, decided to ignore the explanation and believe that you are both aspects of the Kyubi in human form." Hiruzen finished explaining the true events of the Kyubi Attack to all three of us. I wasn't impressed with how the Village handled the news and was annoyed that the Hokage let people work around him rather than using all of his power to bring them to heel.

"It explains so much." Rin said distantly as she and Naruto held each other for comfort. "I'm not happy with you Gramps but I can see you did your best."

"Don't be like that Rin, Gramps can't control other peoples feelings and he has to take care of everyone in the Village and not just those close to him." Naruto said always the compassionate one of the two. Rin just looked away unwilling to verbally accept that as Hiruzen turned to me with sorrowful eyes.

"Now we come to the other Elephant in the room. How long have you had the Sharingan?" Hiruzen asked bringing me to the centre of attention.

"Since the Massacre. I have no intention of being worshipped by morons trying to get ahead of their competition by using the Uchiha assets. I also have no desire to oust Sasuke as Clan Head." I said tiredly not mentioning anything else that could be put on me for having the Sharingan. "The things more bother than it is worth."

"I'm glad you aren't falling into the same mindset as many of your Clansmen have. I will keep it under wraps as best I can but it will get out eventually." I nodded as that was obvious. "How many do you have?"

"Two in each at the moment but I don't really use it much." I said making him nod thoughtfully.

"I can't put you on a Team with Sasuke-kun thanks to your relation and the fact that your scores are so close. Your Sensei will be expected to work with his due to you both being able to have the Sharingan." He said making the other two sit up.

"Do you mean that Naruto and I won't be on the same team?" Rin asked in shock probably hoping that the team would be all three of us.

"Naruto is slated to be dead last now that he graduated which would place him with the Rookie of the Year and Top Kunoichi, which incidentally is Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan. Rin-chan and Kagari-kun will be on a Team with a recent transfer named Pyrrha Nikos. I would appreciate it if you didn't truly pry into her past." I nodded at the subtle message while feeling sorry for Naruto. He was stuck with my psychotic brother and his biggest fangirl.

ASU

"It's not that funny you bastard!" Naruto shouted in rage and embarrassment as I laughed myself to tears. I had been very surprised when I had stopped kissing Rin, something that was becoming a favourite pastime of mine, to see Naruto falling into Sasuke in a way that their lips locked together.

"While I agree with you Naruto it really is disturbing that my twin kissed my boyfriend's twin." Rin said looking a little ill at the thought before I distracted her by teasing the edge of her leotard at the leg getting a slap in the hand. "We're in public you insatiable fiend."

"I know but you looked like you needed the pick me up. Do you think Iruka-sensei is alright? He's late and that isn't like him." I said teasingly before getting serious. Iruka was always punctual and after learning he was orphaned by the Kyubi and still treated Rin and Naruto like younger siblings my respect for him grew immensely.

"He's likely showing the new girl around." Rin said as the person in question came in with a nervous redhead in bronze armour. Despite that she walked like a predator which set her apart from the rest of the girls, bar Rin, as none took things seriously, bar Hinata who was merely too nice for this line of work. "Looks like we got a fighter as a teammate. Don't go and add her to your harem yet." I blinked as I ran that through my head wondering if I heard her right.

"Settle down!" Iruka shouted causing the noise to die down. "Class, this is Pyrrha Nikos who transferred in recently and passed the Tests independently. I expect you all to treat her with respect. There is a seat next to Rin and Kagari, they're the couple on the same seat." We waved to her as we were named getting a shy wave in return.

"I'm Rin Uzumaki and this lug is Kagari Uchiha, nice to meet you Pyrrha." Rin said giving me an elbow as Pyrrha sat down with a smile. As she opened her mouth to introduce herself someone burst through the window. I was surprised that Rin, Pyrrha and I were the only ones to react as we threw kunai, Rin and my self, or a spear, Pyrrha even though she hadn't been wearing one anywhere. I blinked in surprise as a large snake bound all three of us together before the glass finished falling.

"It looks like you have a couple of real ninja here Iruka." A female voice said as the owner played with the weapons thrown at her while one sleeve held the back of the snake binding us. "Please tell me these three are my students?" I felt a shiver go down my spine at the smile the madwoman was giving us especially as Iruka winced and sent us an apologetic look.

"As it just so happens, they are your students Anko. May Kami have mercy on their souls."

ASU

"This wasn't what I had in mind when you abducted us." Rin said leaning back as she relaxed in the steaming hot water. Anko Mitarashi, our abductor and Sensei, had literally thrown us into the female side of the Hotsprings. The only reason I was still here and not being beaten to a pulp was because Anko insisted I stay and the fact I had yet to look at anyone but Rin and Anko below the neckline, the latter only because she wasn't shy.

"Thanks to certain facts I can't fail any of you three so why bother with a test when we can get to know each other in much better settings. The only thing missing is sake and dango." Anko said also relaxing but unlike every other female wasn't leaning far back enough to have the water cover her breasts. I sighed at another person around me having a food addiction. I was still in debt from the last time I had arranged a class celebration.

"Sake was banned here because of you Anko or have you forgotten that Kurenai almost drowned as she fell into a drunken sleep." Tsume Inuzuka, Head of her Clan and Kiba's mother, said in amusement and annoyance clear in her tone. "So how many of their class reacted to your entrance?"

"Out of the whole class it was only these three that did even if Green-Eyes didn't react as a Kunoichi would. In fact I want to hear your three's opinion on why that is. The reports say that several of them should have reacted in the least."

"Um…I don't really know the class so I honestly can't say." Pyrrha said speaking for the first time getting nods from everyone listening. They seemed approving of the fact she stated it out rather than try to make something up.

"Likely we were the only ones you saw reacting." I said taking the attention off of her before she could drown herself in embarrassment. "Out of the class, not including Nikos-san here, only eleven of us are likely to stay ninja and one of them is because her teammates will carry her through."

"Are you saying Kunoichi are weak?" Hana, Tsume's daughter, asked with a growl while everyone not on my team glared at me.

"Not at all but it is a conclusion that most would make if they studied my class. Two girls in that class have my respect as Kunoichi, one of which is a complete wallflower, while the rest are my brother's fangirls. Ino Yamanaka, while a fangirl, has enough Clan Pride that she wouldn't fail despite being a rabid fangirl and Sakura Haruno is on a team with Sasuke and Naruto meaning she can't be failed without failing them." I replied refusing to be intimidated by them even if I knew I would lose any fight. I was slightly confused when the glares turned into chuckles.

"Good to see you have a spine but please continue with your assessment." Anko said with a smirk.

"Naruto probably thought it was awesome and is likely to emulate it at some point. Sasuke likely saw it as beneath his notice or was too busy brooding. Sakura likely shat herself. Shino most likely tagged you with some of his hive. Kiba most likely was ready to act until he actually saw you. Hinata doesn't have the confidence to attack you. Shikamaru most likely had his shadow moving towards you. Chouji was probably making sure he didn't get glass in his snacks and Ino was probably worried about glass in her hair." Rin said shaking her head in annoyance.

"You don't sound all that pleased to be in that class." Pyrrha said with a frown on her face making us sigh.

"Thanks to certain things we see more of what the world is than even our twins. We find it a little distasteful that barely any of the class treats this path with the respect it deserves and out of those that do they tend not to really know the extent. We know that we don't either but we acknowledge that." I said with a shrug making her sigh.

"Well you three better relax as we'll be checking in on Hatake's team tomorrow." Anko said trying to dispel the serious atmosphere but considering how we got along with the other team I knew it wasn't going to go well.


	4. Trial By Waves

**Trial By Waves**

"What the hell are they teaching in the Academy?" Anko asked in disbelief as we finished watching Team 7 take their test and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto since it was clear that Kakashi wasn't Sensei material. First he was hours late and then he gave them a test that was more a lesson than test but seemed to ignore that fact. Then he passed them on the flimsiest form of teamwork I had ever seen and then buggered off leaving Naruto tied to a post.

"I'll give you a copy of the curriculum later Sensei." I said with a sigh as Rin went and rescued her brother. "Needless to say, the standards are definitely skewed. There are only a few people passing that I believe have what it takes to be shinobi."

"Excuse me, Kagari, but I couldn't help but see the similarities between you and the dark haired member of Team 7." Pyrrha said making me sigh again.

"Yes we are related, twins actually. Unfortunately thanks to the actions of our elder brother he is quite unstable and believes that I would kill him if given the chance." I said getting a stricken look from the girl who I was pretty sure wasn't from anywhere near Fire Country. "Itachi kind of massacred the Clan leaving only me and Sasuke alive but he did something to us. I don't remember what but apparently Sasuke does."

"Yeah and it turned him completely emo." Naruto said grumbling as he patted himself down. "I take it you were all watching all of that."

"Yes we were, who the hell taught you taijutsu? I haven't seen such bad brawling since a bar brawl in Kiri." Anko asked him still not believing how badly their test went.

"Mizuki…" He said trailing off making me and Rin curse remembering his feelings towards the Uzumaki Twins.

"That explains it." I said getting a confused look from Pyrrha. "Mizuki was a traitor that hated Naruto and Rin. He was arrested recently for trying to kill Naruto so chances are he sabotaged his taijutsu in order to get him killed."

"Is that normal in Konoha?" She asked in shock as we all shook our heads.

"Favouritism is more common place. Why don't we go get lunch before we make plans on what we're going to do from now on?" Rin said getting sounds of agreement from everyone and their stomachs.

ASU

"Another successful D-Rank completed Hokage-sama." I said trying to keep the annoyance out of my tone after a long day of gardening, something I thought Naruto and Rin were insane for enjoying, for some old woman that had far too many stories about her grandchildren. Normally it would be the Jonin Sensei that would handle reports but Anko had said flat out that anything D-Rank was our problem and the girls had no problem leaving me to handle it.

"Glad to see it Kagari-kun." Hiruzen said before grabbing a scroll from the C-Rank pile. "I have a C-Rank for your Team here. If you could give that to Anko-chan when you see her tomorrow? It is a Retrieval Mission from the Fire Country Capital." I nodded and followed the girls out as they fought not to bounce in excitement, Pyrrha was good at hiding it but I was an Uchiha and could easily see it.

"I'll take that!" Anko said appearing behind me and snatching the scroll out of my hands. Rin and Pyrrha jumped but I managed to keep my surprise down since I had a feeling she was following us during missions. "This should be a piece of cake but it would take a few days. Enjoy the rest of the day and train a little to keep your skills sharp. We meet and leave at 0700." I sighed as she disappeared as quickly as she arrived.

"Am I the only one freaked out that she was able to surprise us so easily?" Pyrrha asked as she tried to slow down her heart rate.

"No, Kagari just hides it better behind Uchiha stoniness." Rin said making me smirk as it was essentially true. "So what do you want to do until we need to pack?"

"We should spend some time with Naruto since he will have no one to complain to while we are gone, besides, Pyrrha did promise to help teach him the basics of gymnastics?" I said with the last part a question since I had never heard of it before. Pyrrha nodded with a smile.

"That I did. Why don't you two learn some as well? You never know when it could come in handy." I shared a look with Rin who shrugged. I sighed before nodding since it was true that it could come in handy.

ASU

I was in a very bad mood. Pyrrha's lessons had been interesting and seeing the way Rin could twist had been the most interesting part, so interesting I persuaded her to give me a private 'show' that night which was repeated in the morning. This had put me in such a good mood I had been easily ignoring Anko's teasing. The C-Rank went without a hitch until we were near Konoha and received word that Team 7 needed backup. That had soured my mood a little. Finding them just after a fight with the Demon of the Mist and finding how little training they had before the mission had really pissed me off.

"You know…" Rin said with a twitching eye as she had Naruto by his ear. "…whenever I asked how your training was going I had hoped you were being honest."

"But…" Naruto started to protest before a glare silenced him.

"You are just learning Tree Climbing, Naruto. We were taught that on the third day and spent the next two weeks on expanded versions of it before learning Water Walking and its variations. What exactly have you been taught by Kakashi Hatake?" Rin said in a tone that I was glad wasn't aimed at me.

"There are variations of this?" Sakura Haruno asked showing her innate curiosity that I thought was her only redeeming feature.

"It is best if you don't try them yet as you need to work more on your chakra capacity than your chakra control." I told her as I noticed that she was winded from walking up the tree. "Out of all of us you have the least amount of chakra." I knew that Pyrrha had weird chakra but there was a lot more of it than Sakura had.

"He's right Pinkie, for now why don't you just stick to that while your team works on it too." Anko said looking very irritated. "Pyrrha, you're shadowing the brat because I'm sure you won't traumatise him. Rin, you're sticking with the Housewife. Kagari, stick to the old drunk as best you can while helping with the bridge." I nodded while ignoring the glare Sasuke was sending me. I walked back towards the house between my team as Anko gave Team 7 actual training.

"When I heard that they had the Rookie of the Year and the Top Kunoichi on the Team I have to say I was expecting…" Pyrrha said while trying not to insult them while getting her point across.

"You weren't expecting them to be so unprofessional." I offered getting a nod while I sighed. "Sasuke was handed what ever he wanted on a silver platter after the massacre and the Academy focused on Academics hence why Sakura got the Top Kunoichi position. The real world cares not for rankings anyway so you may as well forget them."

"What are we going to do about Zabuza though? I'm pretty sure that Hunter was fake." Rin said making me sigh.

"Leave Zabuza to the Jonin, I'm more worried about the unknowns they'll bring in to back them up since there is no way that the Fake Hunter could match both Teams." I said with a frown. "We should have someone covering the Client at all times on the day Zabuza is set to be at full strength."

"I'll do it, with my shield and Polarity I would be best to be on the defensive." Pyrrha said while Rin nodded.

"And I can deal with the threats then and Ka-kun can fight whoever the backup is." Rin said and for some reason I wasn't looking forward to it.

ASU

"You know, if you had tried to harm Naruto I would have killed you." I said to Haku after she, the lack of Adam's Apple despite her age showed her to be a girl no matter what she said, was out of hearing range of Naruto. Haku froze and slowly turned to the tree I was sitting in. "Fortunately my job is protection detail not hunting possible threats." That stopped the hand reaching for a weapon.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked making me sigh, which I had been doing too much recently.

"I have no proof so he wouldn't believe it, he's still holding a slight grudge since I'm dating his sister. Although I'm sure he will find out soon enough. Zabuza will be up and about in a couple of days." I watched her sigh and realised that she hadn't been faking during her talk with Naruto. "For what it is worth I hope that Gato makes his move then. He is well known for stabbing Missing Nin in the back."

"He would be a fool to do that to Zabuza or Takeshi." She said shivering at the second name making me frown. "He's the backup Gato forced onto us at hearing that there was another Team. I suggest that you keep all kunoichi away from him as he is known for taking advantage of them after they are defeated, dead or alive." I barely kept my anger in check at the thought of that happening to anyone on my Team or even Tsunami, the Bridge Builder's daughter that took Rin under her wing.

"Then it is a good thing that I plan on killing him myself then isn't it. You must be pretty strong if you think you can take on Naruto and Sasuke at the same time." She merely shrugged at it making no comment either way.

"I am as strong as I need to be for Zabuza. Do me a favour and make Takeshi's passing painful." I merely nodded as I watched her go. I turned to Rin as she landed on the tree I was on wondering how much she had heard.

"Are you sure it is wise to leave an enemy unhindered?" She asked making me snort.

"I didn't leave her unhindered. I switched a few medicinal plants with mildly poisonous ones. I doubt she will use them but the second guessing might delay Zabuza's recovery. Besides, her talk with Naruto was genuine apart from gender. It is this Takeshi that I'm worried about. A girl that was essentially raised by the Demon of the Mist, as far as we know, is scared of this guy. That sets alarms ringing in my head." I said seriously making her frown.

"And yet you plan to fight him alone."

"At best I can take him on alone and at worse I merely buy time for someone to help. Since I plan on him dying I'll be using my Sharingan from the get go." She sighed knowing that while I didn't like to use it as a crutch the Sharingan was a very powerful tool even in a partially matured state like mine. "We better head back before they get suspicious."

ASU

There was an eerie silence as we made our way to the bridge with only Rin and Naruto were being left behind, the former to protect Tsunami and Inari while the latter had overtaxed his self with training. I scanned where I knew the bridge to be only to see Mist. I looked over to Anko, who had taken over command when it was clear that Kakashi was useless, and got a slight nod as we approached. I finally saw the workers and several of them clearly had painful deaths while most were knocked out. I guessed that this Takeshi had decided to go against the script.

"My Kami…" Tazuna said before throwing up making someone on the other side of the bridge giggle maniacally. The Mist cleared enough to let us see Zabuza, Haku and Takeshi who was the one giggling.

"You see Zabuza, that's why we should have killed them all. Can you imagine what his face would be like then?" The boy, he was clearly around my age with dark blue hair and dark green eyes that shined with insanity, said with a grin as wide as Naruto's but much more sinister. I couldn't help but growl and let out some KI at his dismissal of people's lives. "Oh, it seems I've pissed one of them off~. Shame it isn't one of the babes but I can get to them later."

"Just remember we're here to kill the Bridge Builder, Kyoki." Zabuza said clearly not happy about working with the psycho. "I see you brought more brats and the Snake Princess of Konoha. It won't be enough to save the old man."

"Oh and here I thought we had a thing." Anko said with a pout making Zabuza's eye twitch and I knew there was a story there. "Kagari, do you think you can handle the add-on while Sasuke takes on the Fake Hunter?"

"I do." I said not taking my eyes from him. It was a good thing to as he suddenly appeared at my side and booted me off of the bridge. I winced before righting myself and activating my Sharingan, hoping it would give me the edge I needed as I landed on the water. I barely managed to get my arms up to block another kick while glaring into his eyes, not bothering with a Genjutsu as he was clearly insane.

"Oh~, I've always wanted to see what fighting an Uchiha was like." He said as he twisted to kick me with his other leg but I weaved back and threw his leg away. I managed to body-flicker away as he blurred during his landing. "It seems my Swift Bloodline might get a workout after all!" I said nothing and did my best to remember everything Shisui taught me about the body-flicker technique since he wanted to see if someone else could repeat his success with the jutsu.

"Why is Bloodlines all people care about?" I muttered as we both moved. Despite my Sharingan it was almost a complete blur and it was only thanks to my instincts that I managed to keep up. I grit my teeth and flooded my system with chakra and slowly but surely I could make out his movements as if he was a normal shinobi. Thanks to that I managed to trap his arms much to his shock. "Gokyaku!" He screamed as the Fireball caught the side of his face before he managed to kick me away from him.

"I'm going to destroy you!" He snarled in rage before there was a heavy KI in the air that smothered his. I grit my teeth as I tried to get to him but he fled in fear but not before giving me a dark look that promised a rematch. I watched him go before leaping, and stumbling, onto the bridge while exhausted but not before noticing that my Sharingan had fully matured.


	5. Road To Chunin

**Road To Chunin**

"Takeshi Kyoki, B-Rank Missing Nin from Taki. Uses Taijutsu alongside his Swift Bloodline. Known to be unstable and has a penchant for violating females no matter their age. Approach with extreme caution." Anko said reading out the basics of his Bingo entry as we all recovered from the battle on the bridge. Aside from the workers Takeshi killed, Gato and his henchmen there were no fatalities. "You made yourself a dangerous enemy there Kagari."

"Better him than any of the girls." Zabuza said as Haku helped him eat due to his arms being useless for now. "Kyoki will come after him once he's recovered but if it had been one of the girls he would have ambushed them tonight. However I'm sure the kid can handle it. I did catch some of his fight between fighting you two." I ignored the glare I was getting from Sasuke who had lost to Haku and was struggling with eating and fending off a 'helpful' Sakura.

"Either way I need to up my training. I barely managed to fight him off and would have lost if it kept up for longer." I said with a frown as I had needed help from both of my teammates to get back.

"When we get back to the Village I'll arrange for you to have joint sessions with Sasuke so you can unlock your Sharingan and get it to fully mature." Kakashi said making me roll my eyes since I doubted that would be all that great and would likely just be show and copy rather than actual training.

"No thanks." I said enjoying the look on his face that I could see. "I like to train in something until it is instinctive not until it can be done on command. I'm still working on some Fire and Lightning Jutsu Anko-sensei has pointed out to me." Anko then pulled him away to have a private talk making Zabuza chuckle.

"You already have those damn eyes don't you?" He asked quietly making me nod slightly. "If the Blond Brat's idea works out I can help train you as long as you don't use them to do it for you." I gave him a surprised look along with Haku making him shrug. "While my arms will heal they'll never be what they were before the fight so I'm going to unleash my inner sadist as a trainer. I did well with Haku and with you I can check to see if it is just a fluke." I nodded knowing that being taught by someone trained not to rely on their eyes would be useful.

"That will give us a bit more time with Anko-sensei then." Rin said and from the grin on her face and soft smile on Pyrrha's I knew they weren't going to use the time for training.

ASU

"You're signing us up for the Chunin Exams before we even have the full six months under our belts?" I asked Anko a few weeks later. We had just returned from a routine C-Rank when Anko had dropped that bombshell on us. After our time in Wave Naruto had spent as much time as he could training with the odd bit of help from Haku when she wasn't helping Zabuza beat me into the ground.

"She has no choice. Politically the last of the Uchiha and Uzumaki have to take part especially as the Exams are in Konoha at this time." Zabuza said in open disgust. "Red is just getting dragged along for the ride."

"Plus they think it will flush out your Sharingan." Anko said rolling her eyes having already figured out that I already had it. "They also hinted that they would go over your head and have Haku as a Broodmare if you tried to back out." I frowned since I didn't want to be involved in politics but Sasuke had made it clear he wasn't going to look after the Uchiha assets leaving it to me who took Haku under Clan Protection as a Retainer to keep her safe since I had come to see her as a sister.

"I won't back out but I do want a list of names involved in that threat." I said with a growl that had Rin hugging me from behind. It was hard to stay mad when your stacked girlfriend was hugging you tightly.

"There you go." Anko said handing over a list of names that were about to be ruined. "In any case you should be at the Academy at the end of the week."

"Also do me a favour and don't bring out that blade I gave you unless you have to. It took a lot of quick talking to convince people that I don't know where it was lost during the Bridge Battle at Wave." Zabuza said making me nod since I was saving it for if I ever evolved my eyes. I didn't plan to given that killing your best friend for power went against my ideals I watched them leave and had to fight a wince when Rin grabbed my wrist.

"Let's get lunch at Ichiraku! I haven't had ramen from there in ages!" Rin said dragging me and Pyrrha while Haku kept up while giggling. Our good mood soured when we saw a Suna Shinobi holding Konohamaru, who trailed after Naruto when he could, and looked like he was about to hit him. I dislodged Rin's hand and body-flickered in front of the Shinobi and put a kunai to his throat making his grin fall.

"You have till I count to three to drop the Hokage's Grandson or I open your neck." I said with a growl and pressing hard enough to draw blood. "One…Two…" He dropped Konohamaru but I kept the kunai where it was. "If this is how Suna treats their allies then it is no wonder you are losing Missions from your Daimyo."

"We're sorry, it has been a long day and Kankuro gets cranky when he hasn't had enough sleep." The girl behind him said keeping her arms out in the open. A quick glance showed similar features so I was sure that they were siblings.

"That doesn't really excuse him but your Teammate doesn't seem happy with him." I said looking to the tree that Sasuke was in beside the redhead that was glaring at my captive. I didn't miss the sudden rigidness from either sibling telling me they feared this boy more than they did the fact I could kill one of them. "If you deal with his punishment we can keep this from escalating which would look badly for Suna."

"I will deal with him." The boy said disappearing in a whirl of sand to beside us. Seeing that he was being honest I removed the kunai. "What is your name?"

"Kagari Uchiha, I hope you don't get kicked out of the Village before the Chunin Exams start." I said as I moved between them and Konohamaru who had joined Naruto.

"What do you mean by the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked showing how clueless he was and how useless Kakashi was at helping them overcome their flaws.

"The Chunin Exams are Exams that Genin take to become Chunin. One of the Great Five hosts it every six months and this one is here in Konoha hence why you'll be seeing a lot of foreign Nin around the Village. Didn't you pay attention when it was explained to us the last time Konoha hosted them?" Rin asked him making him look sheepish.

"Um~…sorry Rin." He said scratching his head.

"You'll probably get the paperwork when you meet up with Kakashi. Apparently they want both the Uchiha to take part in this one." Rin said shaking her head. Sasuke landed next to me as the Suna Three looked quite interested in the by play between Rin and Naruto which allowed me to see that all three were related.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded making me roll my eyes while the three looked unimpressed, even the kunoichi that clearly liked how we looked.

"Gaara of the Sand." The redhead said in a monotone that spoke of how little he cared for Sasuke.

"I'm Temari and this is Kankuro. As Kagari guessed we're here for the Chunin Exams. It seems we'll see you there Uchiha." The Kunoichi said getting a growl from Rin as it was obvious she was checking me out. I saw her eyes widen and I was sure that Rin's eyes had gone red. The part that worried me was the demented grin Gaara had.

ASU

"I would have thought they would have grown up a little." I said quietly with a sigh as I watched my classmates bring the attention of everyone in the room to themselves. It was easy to see that despite the time apart they were essentially still the same and I doubted they had added too much to their skills.

"I take it this was what they were like at the academy." Pyrrha said watching them interact in curiosity getting a giggle from Rin who nodded. I frowned as an older Shinobi came over to talk to them. "Something is off about him." I weaved a genjutsu so no one would notice me activate my Sharingan to read his lips.

"He somehow has information on everyone in this exam, even the foreigners." I relayed to them making them straighten up. "If we get the chance during the exams we need to kill him. There is no way he should have that information." I palmed a kunai and charged it with fire chakra before throwing it at the card that had my information. I smirked as all eyes turned to us or the burning card. "I would rather you didn't give out information on me."

"Settle down!" Ibiki said as he and a bunch of Chunin appeared. "Get to your seats! It is time for the First Exam!" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, Anko had introduced us to all of her colleagues at TI, and did as I was told. I shook my head when Temari winked at me knowing she was only doing it to annoy Rin. It was then explained that it was a written test, cue groans and sweating from the Uzumaki Twins, and we had so many chances at cheating. I deadpanned when I heard that part knowing something fishy was going on. When I looked over the questions I wondered what they were smoking as most Jonin couldn't answer the questions. I met Rin's eyes I found myself pulled into her eyes and blinked as I found myself inside a sewer.

"What is this place?" Rin said beside me while I turned around to see the largest eyes I had ever seen. "Oh, that explains it."

"Let's share answers before getting out of here. I get the feeling Kyubi doesn't like me too much." I said noticing that it was ignoring Rin in favour of me.

" **You are tolerable despite having those retched eyes. Unlike my other half I have taken an interest in what is happening outside of the seal and will tolerate you being around my vessel.** " A deep voice said as a dark furred Kyubi revealed itself totally. If this was half of the Kyubi then I really didn't want to meet the other half.

"Thanks." I said flatly before conjuring a copy of the test. "From what Ino said about Mindscapes during the Academy Time flows a lot slower so I can solve these in here, leave the answers in your mind and then give them to Pyrrha via Genjutsu." Rin nodded and went to talk with Kyubi while I did the work. I could only hope that Rin didn't bite off more than she could chew.

ASU

"I hate this place." Rin said as we stood outside of the Forest of Death as Anko explained the Second Task much to our shock since we hadn't known she would be a part of the Exams. I wasn't too bothered by her complaint as I was busy getting into a glaring match with Takeshi Kyoki who had apparently joined the Sound Village since our fight in Wave. The bastard was clearly hoping for a rematch given the fact he was ignoring his Teammates.

"I like it." Pyrrha said making me blink and turn to her incredulously with Rin making her blush. "It is a place that pushes you to your limits, everything you do can be the difference between success and failure. I would have thought that training fanatics such as your selves would like that."

"While you're right about our training habits we do have limits." I said blandly not caring that everyone was now listening to us.

"Giant Tigers that tower over us and can tree hop is above those limits." Rin continued before I caught a glint in Anko's eyes as everyone started to pale. I inwardly sighed before doing something I would have never bothered with before I had Anko as a Sensei.

"I think it was the insects bigger than most trees in Konoha that did it for me."

"I thought it would have been that plant that tried to eat you." Pyrrha said unknowingly adding to the fear that was building up.

"No it was definitely the insects. Although being charged by bears the size of houses was rather disconcerting too. Besides you can't talk, those massive leeches had you acting like a fangirl with a bit of mud on their face." I said with a grin making her blush at that very memorable moment while Rin laughed.

"They were bigger than we were! I still can't believe that you cooked one." Pyrrha said making a few people puke much to Anko's amusement.

"Enough war stories, you all need to sign this non-disclosure agreement saying that if you die the it isn't the fault of Konoha." Anko called out making them even more nervous despite the fact that several teams signed it without a problem. I handed our Team's back to her and grabbed an Earth Scroll from her. "Good job by the way. After these exams I want you to spend some time at TI even if you don't plan to be a full member. I would offer the other two but they don't really have the stomach for it."

"Thanks Anko-sensei, I thought you would enjoy that last part. Pyrrha helping really added to it even if she didn't mean to." I said with a laugh that she joined in with. I met up with my Team outside Gate 30 and waited for the Exam to start. "Alright girls, I'm sure I'm about to waste my breath but it needs to be said. Kill anything remotely hostile, watch your backs and the backs of the others and let us show them why crossing us is a bad idea."

"I'm in awe of your orator skills." Rin said through the giggles she and Pyrrha burst into at me small speech.

"Don't worry, we know the drill." Pyrrha said as she readied her sword and shield. They were odd weapons for Shinobi but given her Polarity we didn't think too much on it. She had demonstrated just how much control she had and thought that it was very useful for both inside and outside combat.

"Laugh it up." I said trying to hide my smile from them. The Buzzer went off and we raced in with me in the lead.


	6. Unpleasant Truths

**Unpleasant Truths**

"Hello~! Is anyone there?!" A female voice said above us as we were about to open the Earth and Heaven Scrolls, going through the Second Exam was far too easy especially since we ambushed a Taki Team that had been insulting their jinchuriki that just happened to have the Heaven Scroll we needed. While I didn't recognise the voice I noticed that Pyrrha froze in shock. I looked up to see a chin going from side to side. I took a step back to see a pale face a little older than us.

"You might have better luck if you look down, your little hole in reality is a little high." I said wondering exactly what was going on. The face looked down to show a cute face with silver eyes and black hair with red tips similar to Rin's. "Now why do you think messing with reality is a smart idea?"

"Ruby, is that you?" Pyrrha asked getting loud gasps from the face and those on her side. "I think I have some explaining to do."

"Not really, it isn't like we've told you everything ourselves." Rin said with a shrug. "I have the Dark Half of the Kyubi sealed in my gut while Naruto has the Light Half and have done since the very day we were born."

"The Uchiha Massacre was carried out by my elder brother Itachi hence why Sasuke doesn't trust me. Also I can evolve my eyes further but apparently it requires me to kill my best friend and even then using it would eventually make me blind." I said with a sigh hoping no one was listening in. "I'm not telling the cure because it is just as bad as unlocking the damn thing."

"It seems like you've landed in an interesting place Miss Nikos." A female voice said making Pyrrha gasp. I guess she recognised that voice. "It will be some time before we can make a larger and stable portal to get you back. I suggest you enjoy your time on that side and take care of any business you have to."

"Do you have a timescale so we can arrange her missions around it?" Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere. "Also we need to know how long she's been gone on your end just in case the timelines don't progress at the same rate."

"You two don't seem all that surprised." Pyrrha said looking a little unsettled as we shrugged.

"A bunch of little things didn't really add up but we could tell you were being genuine so we ignored it." Rin said speaking for us both. "Just be sure to visit if you decide to go back. I have no doubt that Gramps will try and make a deal with those on the other side." We then decided to leave Kakashi to it.

ASU

I looked over the other contestants that completed the Second Task within the Five Days we were given. While a few had only taken the first day several were cutting it close, like Team 7 who looked like they had been through war. I also had mixed feelings on the fact that Takeshi and his team had made it through on the first day. There always seemed to be several Jonin whenever he and I happened to be in the same room which meant that the Hokage knew of the hostility between us. I was brought out of my thoughts when Rin nudged me.

"You're up now." Rin said making me look at the large screen that had been brought out for the Preliminaries since there were too many people for the finals. **Kagari Uchiha versus Daisuke**. I stayed where I was as all but one of Takeshi's teammates moved to the balconies. This Daisuke was rather boring to look at and clearly thought he had already won.

"You know, I don't see why Takeshi has such a hard on about killing you. I bet this fight will end with a single kunai." He said with a chuckle and threw a kunai despite not being told to start. I smirked at him as I plucked it out of the air and charged it with lightning.

"Good bet." I said before throwing it through his neck with a boom at how fast it cut through the air. I turned to the coughing proctor who sighed.

"Winner is Kagari Uchiha, next time wait till I start the match okay." He said making me nod before I jumped up to my Team. The Second Match was Sasuke against some Konoha Shinobi I had never heard of that was teamed up with that guy that knew too much.

"Dude, what did you do to piss that Sound guy off? He's been glaring at you since you came into the room." Kiba asked glancing at Takeshi who I was glaring back at while watching the fight out of the corner of my eyes.

"I gave him those burns." I said surprising them all before wincing as hey looked properly at the burns that covered a third of his face. "Hope to hell no female has to fight him because he is known to play with them after beating the shit out of them or killing them."

"That's the guy Anko mentioned from your time at Wave isn't it?" Kurenai asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, he was creepy then too but something tells me he's gotten worse." Rin answered for me as Sasuke finally won.

ASU

"Congratulations my Minions!" Anko cheered as she guided us to the Hokage's Office. She was celebrating her bragging rights as the only Konoha Nin to have her entire Team in the Finals, a feat matched only by the Sand Team we had run into before the Exams. The injured Sound guy that had attacked Naruto was defeated soundly by Shino, the weird bendy guy was beaten by Kankuro, Ino and Sakura had knocked each other out, Temari had humiliated Tenten, Shikamaru easily defeated Takeshi's female teammate, Rin had beaten Kin and faked her death to get some answers about Sound, Pyrrha had outwitted Chouji, Naruto literally farted in Kiba's face, Neji had almost killed Hinata earning him the ire of my team and Naruto, Takeshi had killed his mummified opponent in a blink and Gaara had crippled Lee.

"Please take this seriously Anko-sensei. We've been summoned by the Hokage for a reason." Pyrrha said nervously as she remembered what happened as we got into the Tower. I didn't really get why she was worried, Anko already knew and we didn't care. Anko rolled her eyes as we were waved into the Office where there was the Hokage, Zabuza and a large number of people I didn't recognise but Pyrrha did if the way four of them piled onto her was any indication. I grabbed the blondes while Rin grabbed the other two.

"I may not know the full story but I doubt Pyrrha wants to be crushed to death." I said getting sheepish looks while Anko helped her up while laughing her head off. "So I'm guessing Pyrrha will be going between the two dimensions from now on?"

"Yes but since she is legally dead on their side it will be a while before she can get back to there without trouble." Hiruzen said with a shrug. "It doesn't help that whatever sent her also de-aged her." I winced at that as it was clear that puberty was hell for girls and Pyrrha was apparently going through it a second time. "For now the people here are taking a break from the difficulties they face that side and will help your team and Naruto when he gets here. Why Kakashi thought pawning him off to Ebisu was a good idea I will never know."

"Ebisu? The idiot that speaks of shortcuts and hates Naruto and Rin?" I asked him incredulously making him nod, "If I didn't already believe he was an idiot I would certainly believe it now. For those not in the know I'm Kagari Uchiha, that's Rin Uzumaki and our Sensei is Anko Mitarashi." A stern looking blonde stepped forward to introduce everyone.

"My name is Glenda Goodwitch and this is Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Team RWBY made of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, Team JNPR made of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. As a show of good faith Qrow, Taiyang and I will help Zabuza train you three and this Naruto for these Finals of yours."

"Thanks but where is Naruto? He should have been here by now." Rin asked making the Hokage frown and pull out his crystal ball much to the foreigners' amusement. He palmed his face when it showed a man with white hair trying to peep on women in the Hotsprings while Naruto argued with him.

"I'll get him." I said before I Shunshin to the spot behind the pervert and punted him into the female side of the Hotsprings much to Naruto's shock. "Come on Naruto, the Hokage has got us a few people willing to train us but what you learn about them you have to keep secret, like your furry problem type secret."

"I can keep my mouth shut." Naruto said over the sounds of a beatdown and screams of pain. "They have to be better than the perverts that Kakashi tried to pawn me off onto." I chuckled darkly making him gulp.

"Oh from what I've seen they are but one or two are clearly going to make it as difficult as possible." I said creeping him as I slowly reached out to grab him. I Shunshin us to the Hokage's Office where he quickly found I was having him on. I took the punch to the shoulder with a smirk much to their amusement.

ASU

"Run this by me again because I'm not quite following the logic." I said as I followed Anko through T&I during the lunch break of my training. The newcomers had mostly switched who they helped depending on mood except Zabuza, who was having me train with my eyes covered, Qrow, who Rin took a shine to, Taiyang, who basically adopted Naruto, and Glynda, who was helping Pyrrha perfect her control

"In order not to have her throat slit and her body dumped in an unmarked grave once we were done getting everything for her the Sound girl begged for a deal. Since Rin was the one to capture her she got to decide and apparently I rubbed off her enough that she was willing to turn her into a broodmare, yours to be exact, for taking part on the attack on Naruto. I'm so proud." Anko explained with watery eyes and wiping a tear away.

"Oh I understand that part. The part I'm trying to comprehend is why ANY OF YOU THINK THAT I WOULD **ACCEPT HAVING A BROODMARE!** " I shouted at her getting her to roll her eyes.

"This gets those Council people off your back, allows Rin to punish her for a long time and gets you laid by two hot chicks, although Rin is the hotter of the two. Most people wouldn't complain and we both know that you can't deny Rin anything she wants when she puts her mind to it and I know you _spoke_ of it last night." I palmed my face as I knew that Anko knew there was little talking done in that argument. Rin, like any scorned female, could be right evil when she wanted to be and one sure fire way of pissing her off was to harm Naruto. She was already planning an invasion on the Hyuga because of what Neji did to Hinata and how much he was going to hurt Naruto before he was beat down.

"Exactly how much do you spy on us?" I asked as we reached Kin's cell. Anko merely smirked while opening the door to reveal a shivering and naked Kin who flinched at the sight of Anko and refused to meet my eyes. "I'm sure that Anko-sensei has taken great pleasure in tell you what awaits you so I won't waste time. You've been condemned to a life worse than death because you pissed off my girlfriend. I will treat you as a servant until it is time for me to help my Clan grow in which you will be helping with. I will warn you now that my girlfriend will have power over you and will use that to punish you as much as she can because of your attack on her brother. I will ensure that you will live and nothing permanent happens to you but you will have to bear it otherwise. Do you understand?"

"…yes…Master." Kin said with only slight hesitation. I sighed as I really didn't want to do this but Rin would never forgive me if I didn't. We lived in a world that literally used child soldiers as the norm so by our standards it wasn't immoral just something no one wanted to happen to them. I handed her some clothes that Anko picked out, which meant they denoted her new status while being skimpy as hell, which she put on allowing me to see the Seal over her heart that would keep her from trying anything. It was apparently applied by Hiruzen himself and checked by his student Jiraiya, once he recovered from the beatdown I caused him to have.

"You will live in my spare room and take care of my apartment and you'll likely have to take care of the one across from us as well. As I said I will treat you well but chances are no one else is going to especially once the invasion happens." I said frowning at the information gotten from her. The only reason I was informed was because Kin wouldn't be able to lie to me when I questioned her myself. Anko raised an eyebrow at my words before sighing to me.

" _You do know she has been treated like shit in Sound, don't you? She might fall for you if you show her enough kindness and I doubt Rin will like that._ " She signed making me roll my eyes and sign back.

" _She should have thought of that before making this happen. I don't like this so she can't complain when it is literally her fault._ "


End file.
